kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Badged Games
A comprehensive list of all 797 badged games on Kongregate. It is used mainly by the Wikia editors as a reference to see which games already have an article page. You are encouraged to create and improve on any of these pages!! The red names represent games that do not have an article page. Any editor with knowledge of such a game is welcome to create an article page. Even a stub with just a little bit of information can get the ball rolling. Most of the already existing game article pages may still lack information, even on the longer article pages. The more editors that contribute, the better and more nuanced an article becomes. Remember to keep any contributions relevant, objective and informative. In order for this list to stay relevant, it needs to be kept up to date at all times. Last updated: May 2nd, 2012. Sorting this list alphabetically is in progress, but it's gonna take a little while. # *3D Logic *3D Logic 2: Stronghold of Sage *4 Differences *5 Differences *6 Differences *99 Bricks A *A Small Favor *Achievement Unlocked *Achievement Unlocked 2 *Achilles *ACTION TURNIP!!! *Aether *Age of War *Agony: The Portal *Alice is Dead - Ep 1 *Alice is Dead - Ep 2 *Aliens Must Die : The Jupiter Wars *Amberial *Amberial: Nebulosa Realms *Amorphous+ *Ancient Origins(flying fish) *Anika's Odyssey *Another Small Favor *Arachnophilia *Areas *Army of Destruction *Asteroids Revenge III - Crash to Survive *Async Racing B *B29 Assault *Balance Balls 2 *Balloon in a Wasteland *Balloon Invasion *Battalion: Arena *Battalion: Ghosts *Battalion: Nemesis *Battalion: Vengeance *Battle Dawn *Bible Fight *Blockage *Blocks With Letters On *Bloody Fun Day *Bloons Tower Defense *Bloons Tower Defense 2 *Bloons Tower Defense 3 *Bloons Tower Defense 4 *BoomsticK *Bot Arena 3 *Bowmaster Prelude *Boxhead: 2Play Rooms *Boxhead: The Zombie Wars *Breach *Brute Wars *Bubble Tanks *Bubble Tanks 2 *Bubble Tanks Arenas *Bubble Tanks Tower Defense *Bubbles 2 *Bunny Charm *Bunny Invasion 2 *Bunny Invasion: Easter Special *ButtonHunt *ButtonHunt 2 *ButtonHunt 3 C *Caesary *Campaign Game: General Election *Canabalt *Caravaneer *Cargo Bridge *Castaway *Castaway 2 *Castaway Island TD *Castle Crashing "The Beard" *Castlewars *Castle Wars 2 *Casual Gameplay Escape *Cell Warfare *CellCraft *Chaos Faction 2 *Chibi Knight *Chronotron *Cirplosion *Civiballs *Civiballs 2 *Civilizations Wars *Clockwords: Prelude *Closure *ClueSweeper *colorfill *colourPod *colourPod 2: dimensionPod *Coma *The Company of Myself *Continuity *Cover Orange 2 *Cover Orange Players Pack *Creeper World Training Sim *Crunchball 3000 *Crush the Castle *Crush the Castle Players Pack *Crush The Castle 2 *Crush The Castle 2 PP *Cube Colossus *Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems! *Cursed Treasure: Level Pack! *CycloManiacs D *Dark Cut *Death Dice Overdose *Death Vegas *Death vs. Monstars *Defend your Honor! *Demolition City *Depict1 *Desktop TD Pro *Desktop Tower Defense 1.5 *Dino Run *Dinowaurs *Dodge *Doeo *Dog Eat Dog *Dolphin Olympics 2 *Don't Look Back *Don't Shit Your Pants *Doodle God *Dragon Age: Journeys *Draw-Play 3 *Dream World *The Dreamerz *Dreams *Drift Runners *Drone Wars *Duck, think outside the flock *Dungeon Defender *Dynamic Systems E *Electric Box *Electric Box 2 *Elements *ELEPHANT RAVE *Elona Shooter *The Enchanted Cave *Endless Migration *The Endless Zombie Rampage *Enigmata *Enigmata 2: Genu's Revenge *Enough Plumbers *Epic Battle Fantasy 2 *Epic Battle Fantasy 3 *Epic Coaster *Epic war *Epic War 2 *Epic War 3 *Epic War 4 *Epic War 5 *Epsilon *Escape from really boring island 3 *Ether Cannon *Ether War *Excit *Exorbis 2 *Exploit F *Factory Balls *Factory Balls 2 *Factory Balls 3 *Factory Balls, the Christmas edition *The Fancy Pants Adventures *Fancy Pants Adventure: World 2 *Fancy Pants Adventure: World 3 *Fantasy Kommander *Feudalism *Feudalism II *filler *The Final Death Wish *Finding my Heart *Five Minutes to Kill (Yourself) *Fold *Four Second Frenzy *Fragger *Frantic *Frantic 2 *Frontier *Full Moon G *Gamma Bros *GemCraft *GemCraft Chapter 0 *GemCraft Labyrinth *Generic Defense Game *Globetrotter XL *GlueFO 2.0 *Gravitee *Gravitee 2 *Great Game 1/5 *Grid16 *GunBot H *Hands of War *Hands of War 2 *Hanna in a Choppa *Harry Quantum: TV Go Home *Heavy Weapons *Hedgehog Launch *Hedgehog Launch 2 *Heir *The Heist *Hello Worlds! *Help! It's the Unfinished Shadow Game *Heroes of Gaia *Hero's Arms *Hexiom *Hexiom Connect *Homerun In Berzerk Land: Berzerk Ball *Hover Bot Arena *How to Raise a Dragon I *I Love Traffic *I Remain *ImmorTall *Indestruc2Tank *IndestructoTank! AE *Infectonator : World Dominator *intrusion J *Johnny Rocketfingers *Johnny Rocketfingers 2 *Jumpcat K *Kaleidoscope Reef *Kingdom of The Wind *Kongai *Kongregate Chat L *LARRY and the GNOMES *The Last Canopy *The Last Stand *The Last Stand 2 *Learn to Fly *Level Up! *light-Bot *Lightbot 2.0 *LightSprites *Line Game *Little Red Riding Hood *Little Wheel *loops of zen *Loved *Luminara M *MAD: Mutually Assured Destruction *The Majesty of Colors *MARDEK RPG: Chapter 1 *MARDEK RPG: Chapter 2 *MARDEK RPG: Chapter 3 *Master of Fortresses *Max Mesiria Chp1 RPG *Max Mesiria Chp2 RPG *Maze Stopper 2 *me and the key *Meat Boy *Meat Boy (map pack) *Mechanical Commando *Mechanical Commando 2 *Medieval Rampage 2 *MegaDrill *Mezzo: Winter Edition *Micro Olympics *Microbe Kombat *MindScape *mini Tower Defence (mTD) *Momentum Missile Mayhem 2 *MoneySeize *Monster Master *Monsters' Den *Monsters' Den: Book of Dread *More Bloons *Morningstar *Mr. Bounce *Mud and Blood 2 *Multitask *Museum of Thieves *Mushroom Madness 2 *Mushroom Revolution *Music Bounce *Music Catch *Music Catch 2 *- Music in Motion - *My Pet Protector *My Pet Protector 2 *Mytheria N *N3wton *Nano War *Necronator *The Necronomicon *Neverending Light *Newgrounds Rumble *The Next Floor *Nodes *Nuclear Eagle O *Onslaught2 *Open Doors *Open Doors 2 *Orbital Decay *Orbular *Oroboros P *Pandemic: American Swine *Pandemic 2 *Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! - Kongregate Version *Papa's Pizzeria *Parachute Retrospect *Particles *Pel *Penguinz *Perfect Balance *Perfect Balance 2 *Phage Wars 2 *Pillage the Village *Pirate Defense *Pixel Legions *Pixel Purge *Pixelvader *PlanetDefender *Platform Racing *Platform Racing 2 *P.O.D. *Portal: The Flash Version *Portal Defenders *Protector *Protector: Reclaiming the Throne *Protector IV *Punk-o-matic 2 *Pwong 2 *Pyro *Pyro II R *Ragdoll Avalanche 2 *Ragdoll Invaders *Rage 3 *Red *Red Remover *Reincarnation: ADDO *Reincarnation: All Hallow's Evil *Reincarnation: The Backfire Of Hell *Reincarnation: The Clergy Of Unholy *Reincarnation: Let The Evil Times Roll *Reincarnation: Out to Sea You Die *Reincarnation: Riley's Out Again *Remnants of Skystone *Rings *Robot Dinosaurs That Shoot Beams When They Roar *Robot Wants Fishy *Robot Wants Ice Cream *Robot Wants Kitty *Robot Wants Puppy *rotaZion *Ring Pass Not *Run *Run Elephant Run S *SandStorm Racing *Sacred Seasons MMORPG *Sacred Seasons 2 MMORPG *Scope: First Blood *Scriball *Scribble! *Seed of Destruction *SeppuKuties *Seven Deadly Sins *The Several Journeys of Reemus *The Several Journeys of Reemus: Chapter 1 *The Several Journeys of Reemus: Chapter 2 *The Several Journeys of Reemus: Chapter 3 *Several Journeys of Reemus Chapter 4 Beastly Blackhole of Bureaucrazy *Shadowreign RPG *Shield Defense *SHIFT *SHIFT 2 *SHIFT 3 *SHIFT 4 *Shopping Cart Hero *Shopping Cart Hero 2 *Shore Siege! *Sling Junior *Slingoween *Smileys-War *Smoking Kills *Snail *Snowman Attack *Sola Rola - The Gravity Maze *Solipskier *Sonny *Sonny 2 *The Space Game: Missions *Speck Opression *Spewer *Splitter *Sproing! *Sprout *Starcom *Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy *StarShine *SteamBirds *Stick Arena: Ballistick *Storm the House 3 *StormWinds 1.5 *StormWinds: The Lost Campaigns *Straw Hat Samurai *Streamline *Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 2 *Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 3 *Super Energy Apocalypse : RECYCLED! *Super Stacker *Super Stacker 2 *Sushi Cat *Sushi Cat 2 *Sushi Cat The Honeymoon *Sydney Shark *Synapsis T *Tactical Asassin 2 *Tactics 100 Live *Take Something Literally *Talesworth Adventure Ep. 1 *Talesworth Arena: Death Watch *Tangerine Panic! *Tarnation *Terrascape *Thing-Thing 2 *Thing-Thing 3 *Thing-Thing 4 *Thing-Thing Arena 2 *Thing-Thing Arena 3 *This is the Only Level *This is the Only Level TOO *The Tickler *Time Kufc *Toss the Turtle *Tower of Greed *Trap Master *Treasure of Cutlass Reef *Triangles *Turkey Fling *Two Rooms *Typing Ninja Hunter U *Ultimate Assassin 2 *Ultimate Crab Battle *Understanding Games: Episode 1 *Understanding Games: Episode 2 *Understanding Games: Episode 3 *Understanding Games: Episode 4 *UPGRADE COMPLETE! *Use Boxmen V *Vector Conflict: The Siege *Vector Runner *Vertical Drop Heroes *Viricide *(Visible) III *The Visitor *Vox Populi, Vox Dei(a werewolf thriller) *VVVVVV Demo W *Wake the Royalty *Wake Up the Box *Wake Up the Box 2 *Wake Up the Box 3 *Warbears *Warbears Adventures : An A.R. X-Mas *Warfare: 1917 *Warfare 1944 *Warlords: Call to Arms *Warlords: Heroes *WetDike *Whiteboard Tower Defense *WhiteboardWar: ChopRaider *William and Sly *Wooden Path Y *You Have To Burn The Rope Z *Z-Rox *Zening *Zilch *Zombies Took My Daughter! *ZunderFury The Great Siege Bubble Tanks TD 1.5 Notebook Wars The Trader of Stories Monster Slayers Bunny Flags Book of Mages: The Dark Times Road of the Dead Wings of Genesis Reachin' Pichin Moby Dick - The Video Game Mastermind: World Conquerer Medical School Air Pressure Epic Combo! Fantasy Online Ghost Hacker Spacecraft Haunt the House Pumpkin Remover 2 Sieger The Light Temple Lucky Tower Wizard's Run Apokalyx Deadly Neighbours IntoSpace! Feed the King Earl Grey and This Rupert Guy Gravitee Wars Great Dungeon in the Sky Belial Chapter Hostage Crisis Demons Took My Daughter Primary Doodle Devil Snail Bob Liquid Measure 2 Shoot Pixels Flaming Zombooka 2 Neon Race Toxers Love Papa's Burgeria endeavor Dungeon Developer Dragon's Call Deser Moon You Find Yourself In A Room K.O.L.M. Santa Rockstar: Metal Xmas 3 Arkandian Crusade The Visitor: Massacre at Camp Happy Champions of chaos Back to the Cuberture (1) Adapt or Die Liquid Measure 2 Dark Fluid Level Pack I Am An Insane Rogue AI Imperfect Balance 2 Man in Gap Effing Meteors Fat Slice DJManiax Topsy Turvy Survival Lab No Time To Explain Belial Chap. 2.5 Flight Icy Gifts TDP4 Team Battle Refraction ShellShock Live Bubble Tanks 3 Knightfall 2 High Tea Guy of My Dreams Ninja Hamsters vs Robots Sierra 7 Rebuild Burrito Bison King's Guard Aliens Kidnapped Betty Flagstaff: Chapter One Treadmillasaurus Rex Interlocked Hack Slash Crawl Cardian FPA: Sneak Peek Reactance Cactus McCoy The Legend of the Golden Robot Sugar, sugar Tentacle Wars. The Purple Menace Reincarnation: A Taste Of Evil Another Cave Runner Notebook Wars 2 Run 2 Critter Forge Roadkill Revenge Tyrant Bullet Heaven Multitask 2 Splitter Pals Formula Racer Insectonator Orbital Onslaught Picma Squared Bela Kovacs and The Trail of Blood Fade Elephant Quest I Have 1 Day Upgrade Complete 2 My Little Army Protector IV.V Magi: The Fallen World Flood Runner 3 Box Clever Level Pack Clarence's Big Chance Flagstaff: Chapter Two Valthirian Arc Diamond Hollow DuckLife3: Evoluton Doodle God 2 Vampire Physics Animal RaceWay Sieger: Level Pack City Siege 2 Edmus UpBot Goes Up Diepix Arena 2 Papa's Taco Mia! Zomgies 2 The Adventures of Red Hacker vs Hacker Insectonator: Zombie mode Dragon Age Legends: Remix 01 Ragdoll Cannon Four Elements of Arkandia Stunt Crazy The I of It RPG Shooter: Starwish Get Off My Lawn Boss Battle Sky Island Learn to Fly 2 Flagstaff: Chapter Three Snail Bob Racing Comrade! Days of Monsters Red Remover Player Pack 2 Ultimate Assassin 3 Villainous Snailiad Grand Prix Go Legend of Kalevala Wish Upon a Star Impasse Wasted Youth, Part 1 The Company of Myself The Soul Driver Dude and Zombies Penguin Overlords Reincarnation: The Evil Next Door Help the Hero Cat God vs Sun King Zombotron Not To Scale Synapsis 2 Top Defense Dibbles: For The Greater Good Effing Worms Papa's Freezeria Wonderputt Tankblitz Zero Battle Beavers CycloManics 2 Experimental Shooter Alice is Dead Episode 3 Granny Strikes Back Link W-Zone ESCAPE Moonlight Differences Frantic Frigates The End Arkandian Revenant Linx: Hard Set Pirates Vs Ninjas Ninja Painter Swords & Potions BioGems Saving the Company Spectromancer: Gamer's Pack Dead Metal Glissaria DDTank Freewat Fury Coaster Racer Save Toshi Diamond Hollow II Creeper World: User Space Call of Gods Crystal Story The King's League Vector Stunt Legends of Kong Coinbox Hero Prizma Puzzle Challenges Hood Episode 1 Cactus McCoy 2 BasketBalls Demonrift TD WarLight The Last Stand: Union City Factory Balls 4 Sarah's Run (preview) Rebuild 2 One and One Story Fisher-Driver Gluey 2 Accelerator Nick Toldy and the Legend of Dragon Peninsula Hood Episode 2 Town of Fears XenoSquad Cursed Dungeon Pirates of the Undead Sea Katwalk Monster Arena Reincarnation: The Final Happy Hour Sticky Ninja Academy Lab of the Dead Mushroom Madness 3 Backyard Monsters LethalRPGDestiny 2: Conquest Flaming Zombooka 3 : Carnival Focus K.O.L.M. 2 Freeway Fury 2 3 Slices Star Claws Monster Bark Legend of the Void Trigger Knight Bullet Audyssey Mobyd Dick 2 Earn to Die Moby Dick 2 The Visitor Returns Raze 2 Words and Physics Theme Hotel Coins Sugar, Sugar, the Christmas special Pixel 2 Gibbets 3 Zombie Minesweeper Dibbles 2: Winter Woes ultimate Santa Battle Color Link-a-Pix Light Vol 1 300 miles to Pigsland Creeper World 2: Academy William and Sly 2 Adventure Story Versus Umbra City Siege 3: Jungle Siege My "Dear" Boss The Ocean Around Me - Week Two BeGone: Guerra All That Matters Outpost:Haven Kingdom Rush Awesome Tanks Chuck the Sheep Bullet Time Ninja Hands of War Tower Defense Cuboy: Cuberture 2 Color Pic-a-Pix Light Vol 1 Creeper World 2: Academy Mission in Space : the lost colony This is the Only Level 3 Arzea Defender's Quest (lenghty!) Demo Proke SCGMD4 Super Samurai Sweeper Ninja Bear Mardi Gras Mayhem Colourshift Icy Fishes Zombies, Inc. Neon Race 2 CalcuDoku Light Vol 1 Clash of the Dragons DuckLife 4 The Love Letter Fairway Solitaire Necronator Burrito Bison Revenge Papa's Pancakeria Memohuntress Realm of the Mad God Next, Please! New York Shark Bullseye (Interstellar Marines) Immortal Souls: Dark Crusade New Star Soccer Axon Kill the Heroes Decision Do You Know Flash Games? You Are The Road - Molyjam 2012 Innkeeper Shadowland Online NoNoSparks: Genesis Stealth Hunter 2 The Ice Temple i saw her standing there Tripod Attack Super Villainy Fixation Hood Episode 3 Pretentious Game Talesworth Adventure: The Lost Artifacts Fracuum Category:Maintenance